


By The Moonlight

by theworldfallsup



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Fluff, M/M, and also my first fanfic, like seriously, this is pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldfallsup/pseuds/theworldfallsup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Kíli share a moment in the moonlight one night during the company's quest.  (I seriously have no idea how to summarize this.  It kinda just happened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! This is my first fanfic! I sincerely hope that you guys like it - I worked really hard to make sure that it didn't completely suck. I would really appreciate any and all forms of feedback (flames make me sad :c but I guess that I can't stop you if you really feel that way).
> 
> So, basically, this is a cute, fluffy moment between Thorin and Kíli during the quest to reclaim Erebor. That's basically it. Nothing fancy, just a flashback, and fluff.

When Uncle Thorin had first asked that Kili (and consequently, his brother, Fili, too) to join him on his quest to reclaim Erebor for the dwarves, the young dwarf couldn’t help but feel surprised. Even though he was technically in line for the throne since he was and heir of Durin, Thorin and Fili were still before, so he had never been treated with that much regard. He still trained in combat every day alongside his brother, though he much preferred the bow and arrow to the sword, much to Thorin’s despair (a stupid Elven weapon, he called it), and he was well respected between the dwarves of Ered Luin. However, he would never quite be at the same level as the other two. He was never allowed to attend meetings, nor had he fought in any of the major battles of the past several decades. But when he came home from a long day of working in the forge to find his uncle sitting by their fireplace, apparently waiting for him, how could he have said no?

Of course, there was some hesitation on Thorin’s behalf to ask this of him. Though none of the other dwarves in the Misty Mountains knew it, save Fili, Thorin had special feelings in regards to his nephew. Everybody knew that dwarves loved only once, so when the prince had discovered that Kili, his dear sister Dis’ son, was his beloved, he locked himself in his room for a week, refusing to come out for anything other than the occasional meal. Maybe, just maybe, if he avoided the younger dwarf, then he could avoid dealing with these conflicting feelings all together. That didn’t last long, because the dwarf that he had been working so hard to avoid came looking for him, wanting to make sure that his uncle was feeling alright. The minute Kili came into sight, Thorin simply couldn’t help himself. He pounced on the younger dwarf, ravishing his lips with his own. Shocked at first, Kili didn’t know how to respond, but slowly, he felt his body relax into Thorin’s embrace. He, too, had known for some time that his uncle was his beloved, but had been incredibly reluctant to act upon it for fear that the elder did not feel the same way.

That had been nearly a year ago. A bated sigh slipped from Kili lips as he threw another stick into the fire. Though it was not his turn on watch, the young dwarf found that sleep was eluding him that night; an endless chase between a cat and a mouse. Most everyone was asleep by this point, save Balin, who was on watch and talking to Oin and Dori to pass the time, and Thorin, sitting just away from the rest of the company. His mind didn’t even register his actions as he got up and walked over to sit by his uncle’s side.

“You should be sleeping. We have a long day’s journey before us tomorrow,” Kili heard his uncle say softly, yet sternly, before he even finished sitting down.

“I could say the same thing to you,” the younger replied, smiling ever so slightly. He loved the playful banter that he always had with Thorin. Well, it was more of Kili making funny and (usually) inappropriate comments, and Thorin scowling and doing his best not to smile. “You know, I’m nearly a century old, Uncle. You need not treat me like a child.”

“You still have roughly twenty-five years before then, do not forget that.” Thorin sighed, turning to look at his nephew. “But it is that which I am worried about. Indeed, you are growing older, and you need to experience the world for yourself. That is why I invited you on this quest. However,” he trailed off, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts as Kili listened intently. “I want to always have the Kili of the past. I love the Kili who, only a year ago, came looking for me to make sure I was alright.”

“Oh, you were certainly alright, Uncle. In fact, I’d venture as far to say that you were—“

“That’s enough, we both know what happened that day…and every day since,” Thorin interrupted, cupping Kili’s cheek in one of his hands. “If I could only keep the bright, innocent Kili of ages past, I would be most content.”

“He is still here, Uncle, do not fret. He never left; he is only behind a new face of experience and wisdom. I am still the same, no quest or journey will change that about me. That day was by far the greatest day of my life, and we shall never lose that bond, no matter how time may change either one of us.” Kili placed one of his hands on Thorin’s cheek, and brought his lips to his in a simple, chaste kiss. When they separated, a bright smile lit up the young dwarf’s face, the moonlight no comparison for the light that emitted from the dwarf.

“I am not so sure about the wisdom, but I cannot refute what else you said,” Thorin began, chuckling softly, and drawing his nephew closer to his body, holding him securely. “I am glad that you are here, Kili. I cannot imagine making this journey without you by my side.” The air was that of emotion, but not the stiff, awkwardness that one might expect at times. No, it was full of love and compassion between two people who would lay down their lives for the other. And that was enough for both of them.


End file.
